The Adding Of Chromosomes
by cjhero
Summary: Double D was just sitting at home reading his book out of boredom, that was until he received a text from Marie saying that she needed a tutor! Is it just another cruel joke by the Kanker sisters or is it something more! Let's find out shall we? Also I don't own anything that has to do with Ed, Edd, n Eddy or it's stuff.


The Adding Of Chromosomes

As you guys already know, this my all-time first fan fic, so bear with me on the screw-ups I will most likely make. This might also be just a one shooter but maybe that will change, not sure honestly. WARNING, I'm going to be real with you, this stuff that I'm writing here will get nasty at some point, so think first, unless you're still reading this after the warning. Meaning you got balls. Now this story will involve with our beloved show Ed, Edd, n Eddy, so get ready for what coming to you. No pressure.

After five years of the events of The Big Picture Show, a lot, of course, has changed. The kids of cul-de-sac of Peach Creek are teenagers now and the relationships towards the Eds were much more pleasant back then but now it slightly shifted back to normal. Everyone is in their last years of high school now, everyone except Jonny 2x4 for he and his family moved after that horrible beating he got from accidentally attacking the Eds even though everyone apologized after a month later except Sarah and Kevin because they both thought that he was annoying anyways. The school bell rings for today's closing and the Eds get grouped up like they always have before. They start walking to the bleachers with a case full of soda bottles and starts drinking. "So fellas, any plans *burps loudly* today?" Eddy said. "*sighs* I still can't get use to that voice of yours Eddy and say excuse me! Rude as ever." Double D said. "Whatever sockhead." Eddy said. Eddy has changed the most out of Eds. Eddy's genes finally started to come to play and had growth spurt, now he's taller than Ed and slightly got bigger by weight. He still has the same 3 strands of hair but has collect a couple of chin hairs and wears grey shirt and blue saggy jeans. Double D is the now smallest of the group but he's not that far off from Ed's height.

He still wears his hat with a bit of hair sticking out and a white dress shirt with purple jeans. "After I finish my homework, I'm going to watch The Walking Dead!" Ed said. "Ed, you rewatched The Walking Dead 23 times already. Give it a rest, will ya?" Eddy said. Ed is the most neutral change out of all the Eds. The only change Ed has made is that he's wearing glasses now after sitting extremely close up to all those monster movies and t.v. over the years. Both Edd and Eddy are even surprised that Ed didn't go blind. "I to have homework to do Eddy. Having AP classes may be easy for me but they are quite the time consumer." Edd said "Ok ok, yesh we'll talk later." Eddy said. The Eds started walking home together and eventually get to their homes. As soon as Double D get to house, he ran up to his room and started his AP Physics homework which was his favorite subject. After what seemed to be an hour, he was finally finished. To him, it took him forever but that was good for once because it was much more of a challenge than just some simple formulas and equations. Now that he's finished, he sighs out of boredom and starts reading a random book. Then suddenly he gets a text from Marie. Yes, Marie Kanker. The Kanker sisters and the Eds still disliked each other even after what happened five years ago however Edd is the only one to consider one of the Kankers as his friend despite her violent nature. I mean he dealt with Sarah all those years and Marie nothing compared to Sarah so it was nothing to him. In reality, Edd saw that Marie needed help more than just homework. Edd starts reading the text Marie just sent. "Yo DD cme help with tese math hmw" Edd text back, "Ok I'm coming over" *phone vibrates* "Whatever just help me" Edd text back, "Rude much?" *phone vibrates* ":(" Edd text back, "Ok ok I get the point". Double D leaves the room and goes downstairs.

He writes a sticky note and puts it on the coffee table that reads "Went out for tutoring, sorry for the short notice- Love Eddward." Edd then leaves the house and starts walking to the Trailer Park at night. Marie sighs but in relief as she puts her phone in her pocket. Marie actually lied about her needing help this time for Double D used to tutor her a lot during middle school and finally gotten the hang of math, which was her worst subject. Now, most of her classes are AP for she was smarter than most people realized including herself. Marie still has some angry problems though but it seems to not matter much to Edd yet she has been trying to control it a little for her sake. It usually works with a little exercise and some breathing which made her stronger than Lee and somehow tall as Edd. She has two studs in her left ear and a piercing on her belly button. She kept the usual black wife beater and green pants but now wears a red-black lumberjack striped like jacket over the wife beater. Marie looked over at the window to see a sign of Edd's arrival and came up short. Sighed again, she went back to her Mortal Kombat on the Xbox 360 that she "borrowed" two years back from GameStop. It was her favorite game after all. Something about ripping people heads off and taking hearts with just one palm soothed her somehow.

Just as she about to start a match, she hears a knock on the door. Agitated, Marie drops the controller out of angry on the couch completely forgetting to pause the game and stomping her way to the front door with black boots and opens the door hard enough to hear a crack in the wall. "What in the hell do you want?!" Marie shouted. "W-w-well you did call for right Marie?" It was Edd who was frightened a bit by Marie's shouting. Even though he have gotten used Marie's anger, in the back of his mind, it's still scary to see her like that. "Oh it's just you" Marie said. "M-may I come in" Edd said franticly. "Just get in here double doofus" Marie said. Edd cautiously walked in the trailer home and sits down on the couch and so did Marie. Edd was able to calm down a bit after that little scene that just happened. "So Marie, ehhm, which math problem are you're stuck on?" Edd asked. Marie started laughing and Edd had a confused look on his face. His face soon turned into realization thinking that the Kankers have trapped him.

'I should have known that this was a trap! Curse my need to give out knowledge to the world. I need to escape this predicament and fast!' Edd thought. "You Kankers will not take me alive!" Edd shouted as went for the door. "Dude there's nobody home but me and you." Marie said. Edd stopped right then and there by the door. A short period of silence filled the room. "Then why did you call me here for, Marie?...To make fun of me by tricking for your own amusement?! HUH?!" Edd shouted. Marie became shocked of the fact that he was that pissed off. She didn't to mean hurt his feelings let alone making him this angry. All she really wanted to do hang out with Edd and play some Mortal Kombat with her and tell him thanks for all the years of tutoring and help her achieve a level that at a time didn't even care about reaching. "Look Double D, I didn't mean to hurt your fee-" Marie said playfully but was suddenly cut off by Edd hand. "Save it, Marie. I'm going back home and leaving this nonsense" Edd said with head still facing the door and his hand placed on the doorknob. As soon as Edd was about to twist the doorknob, Marie grabbed his arm and tightened it. "Marie" Edd looked over his shoulder and looked in Maries' eyes, "let go." Marie for once looked scared.

It's as if she pissed to the Devil himself. But she wasn't going to let go until he hears what she has to say. "Fat chance, sockhead. Now listen up." Marie said with the tough girl act intact even though she was scared shitless. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry….for everything. The times where me and my sisters fucked with you guys way too much and way too far. The times we toke your strong hatred against us as a quick laugh. And I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings." Marie said. Edd slowly lets go of the doorknob and starts to feel a little bad. He didn't want to yell at her like that but to him enough was enough. All those years of being teased by the Kankers and messing with his friends on a daily basis was enough to push him over the edge like he did with Eddy during the Big Picture Show. "All I wanted to do…was….was to Mortal Kombat with you and just hang out for once." Marie sniffled and lets go of Edd arm. Marie sighs and Edd turns around to face Marie. "Look….if beat me in a first to 5 match, you do whatever you want but if I win vice versa, deal?" Marie asked Edd. 'Well I did not come for nothing. Plus I feel kind of bad for yell at her in such a manner.' Edd thought. Edd sighs and nodded his head in agreement. "Deal." Edd said. Both started head to the couch, Marie went back to her playful mood and Edd came down a little but he was still not letting his guard down. Not even for a second.

"Okay then," Marie said cracking her knuckles "let's get this beating over wit-"Marie was abruptly stopped talking after faintly hearing the TV. from afar. "Jade wins, Flawless Victory!" the announcer said. "Goddamn it!" Marie runs to the TV. "I forgot to pause the fucking game!" Marie then grabs the controller and lifts it in air ready to throw it into the TV. "Marie, control your breathing!" Edd said franticly. Marie was huffing for a moment with her controller in the air but slowly she started doing her breathing techniques and sat back down on the couch with the controller in her hand still. "*sighs* Well there goes my winning streak." Marie said silently. Marie's controller was blue like her hair with a few seeable scratches while the other one was somehow remained unchanged. 'Weird. This one seems completely untouched. Oh well, it's not like there isn't any other ones.' Edd thought. Edd picks up the controller and tell Marie that he's ready to play.

However, there was one problem. Double D didn't how to play. "Marie, do you have the strategy guide by any chance?" Edd asked. "Nooope" Marie said nonchalantly. 'Sorry Double D, but I want to win as much as you do.' Marie did had one a long time ago but after learning everything from it and I mean every secret fighter, every secret achievement, which move beats out the other, and even frame data, she had no use for it anymore so she threw it away. 'Darn! I thought she would at least give me a helping hand with this game but I guess not' Edd thought. Marie picked Scorpion with the alternate costume. Now she waits for Edd to pick for he doesn't know who to pick. And waits. And waits. And waits. 'Darn, who should I pick? I know she's being impatient, so I have to think fast.' Edd thought. "Just pick someone already!" Marie roared. Out of panic, Edd picked the only guy look promising to him was at that time. Raiden. 'Oh come on, out of all the freaking people, he picked Raiden! I mean the teleports he has are just simply unfair! *sighs* No matter. It's not like he knows how to use it.' Marie thought.

"Round 1-" 'Hopefully Marie will give me some type of brake' Edd thought. "Nope" Marie said confidently. "Fight!" the announcer said. With a simple yet very famous move Spear and turned into a combo and couple of mix ups, the first game instantly went to Marie. 'Should have at least saw that coming' Edd thought. Edd puts his head down in disappointment, thinking how he was going to beat Marie at this game. "Aww, don't worry Double D-" She got close to Edd's ear and whispered "It will all be over soon~." Marie laughed manically then selected the rematch option. Edd slowly picked up his head ready to face Marie again but came back with smile his face. 'Huh? Why is Double D smiling like that?' Marie thought. 'Whatever let's focus on getting this double flawless victory.' Marie thought again. "Round 1…Fight!" Marie uses the Spear move first like the last game. "Get over here!" Marie shouted. "Hmpf, I don't feel like it." Edd said right back. Raiden jumps over the spear and Edd does a full 7 hit combo ending with his Superman move. 'What? How did he-' Marie's thought was interrupted as she was grabbed by Raiden twice. Out of panic, her Scorpion jumped to Raiden which he uppercutted him out of the air and the round was Edds'. The next round was no different. It was a massacre like Marie did to Edd last game. "Raiden wins! Flawless Victory!" the announcer said. A flawless victory. A word that was never heard to the other person and against Marie. 'How the hell is he doing this? I didn't give him no hints, no strategy guide. I didn't even teach Double D how to block!' Marie thought.

Marie tries to figure out how he learn all those moves by looking around. 'Maybe Double D found her strategy guide somehow. Wait, I threw that thing a long time ago, so how did figure out all those without pausing the game?' Marie thought. "Are you going to press rematch at any time soon, Marie?" Edd said. Marie had to think a little bit more to see how he did all that in…a…short…time. Marie finally realized how he did it by glancing at his phone on the floor. He looked up all of Raiden moves, mix-ups, and fatalities right after the first game when he put his head down in; what supposed to be at time; shame. And by his ability to learn so fast, of course, he was able to do it in a matter of minutes. "Ok then Double D, it looks like ending this smooth and quickly isn't gonna to happen, so this time, I'm not gonna hold back!" Marie said with pride. "Good. Though you should have never underestimated me in the first place. But this would be a much better victory." Edd said with confidantes as he presses the rematch option. "Prepare yourself, Marie!" Edd shouted.

The matches between the two used to be one-sided fights but now both are at such a high level, that all the victories between each match has been nail biters. After a period of time, both have reached a score that Marie never saw coming. 4 to 4. The last match to end it all and become victorious. Plus the bet to do whatever bidding the winner wants. 'That's it Edward. One more and you can go home. You came this far Edward now take this game! LET'S DO THIIIIIS!' Edd thought. 'Damn, *toke a quick breath* he's the only person to ever face me and tie up with me, I still have to show him that I'm queen of this game- no wait, the goddess of this game. I mean who what to be a queen when you can become a god?' Marie presses the rematch option and both looked at each other saying nothing and just gave each other blank stares.

Both nodded in agreement saying they're ready to fight the final battle. For some reason, Edd had the Final Destination theme song from Super Smash Bros Brawl playing in his mind as they both knew it was going to be an epic fight. "Round 1…..Fight!" Marie scored the first combo into the knockdown yet Edd was prepared for that and had more mix-ups up his sleeve thus giving him the first round. 'Yes yes yes yes! One more, one more, and I'm out of here!' Edd thought. "Round 2….Fight!" 'Ok. All I need to do is the keep away plan' Edd thought. Edd kept throwing lighting balls and teleporting away but Marie became pissed at the keep away plan eventually and started using it against him by jump over his lighting balls and punishing him with combo and sweep kick him so he wouldn't be able to get away. Her strategy was able to win the round and lead into the 3rd and final round.

"Round 3…Fight!" Both fighters were able to land combos and mix-ups left to right to a point where both of them had 10% health left. Where one combo can take the whole entire game and both Double D and Marie knew that. Edd faked that he was going for a teleport, and Marie used the Spear move. Edd then jumped over the spear and started his finishing combo. Marie thought it was over. She thought that she would be just a rival and nothing more. Edd became so happy that during his combo, his smile went from ear to ear. Marie was trying to not to show her sadness too much. Edd was so excited to win, in fact too excited and it made his finger slip and pressed the wrong button. Double D just dropped the most important combo he will ever make. Marie saw Edd dropped and his face afterwards. Marie made an evil smile while Edd's face became so frightened. 'Edd, did you just drop the GAME WINNING COMBOOO?!' Edd thought loudly. '….Game over.' Marie thought and laughed manically on the inside first then on the outside as she finished the combo, ending the game. The score was 5-4. Marie has won.

"Fatality!" the announcer said. "Toasty!" Ed Boon said. The match was completely over and Marie has claim victorious. 'Why? Why? Why has fate confound so?!' Edd cried in his mind. 'After all those matches, I was so close of getting out of this place!' Edd thought. Edd just dropped to his hands and knees over the heavy loss. He then punched the ground with some force. 'DAMN IT!' Edd shouted in his mind. Marie just stood there basking in the lucky win she got and watched him. 'Sorry Double D, but like I said earlier, I needed to win this' Marie thought. "Ok Double D, it's time for your punishment.~" Edd slowly got up and faced Marie. "Ok, Marie. I hear you. A deal's a deal." Edd said. 'Oh good lord, what is she going to do to me? Probably something that would mess up my whole life. But I'm ready for whatever she has planned, so bring it on Marie!' Edd thought and realized what he just said. 'Wait what I'm I talking about? I'm scared stuffless. Oh dear.' Edd thought. Marie walks closer to Edd and just stares him while smiling. "You know Marie, no matter what you do will ever break my spr-" Edd was intruded by Marie grabbing on his shirt.

"Double D just shut up and-" "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion roared. Marie then pulled Edd towards her by his shirt and kisses him. As the two locked lips, Edd puzzled of what's was happening to him. He thought Marie was going to do something horrible to him like run around the cul-de-sac butt naked or make him eat some moldy food from the junkyard while Marie records him on her phone but no instead Marie kissed him. This kiss however wasn't as forceful as the other ones back then, this one was…..nice. 'Wait a moment, Marie kissing me yet I'm not stopping her? I'm not pleading for mercy like the other times? What is going on here? I thought she was going make me suffer in unimaginable proportions but no. Strangely, this feels…..right.' Edd thought.

After a long minute, Marie lets go of Edd's shirt and Edd still has a puzzled look on his face. He even backed up a couple of steps just to picture what happened. "Thank you…..for everything you've done for me this past years. The tutoring, the breathing exercises, the support, everything. You even consider me as friend despite what I've done and how my sisters treated you. I haven't had a friend in a long while…Marie sighs. "Look, you can leave if you want, I just wanted to win so I can say what I needed to say." Marie turns around and puts her hands in her pocket believing that Double D is going to literally run out there for his life. After hearing what Marie just said, he finally figured out what was going on. 'So Marie really did have intentions to just hang out with me, so what was that kiss for? Wait I'm a smart man, I can figure it out…oh I see. This is her true form.' Edd thought. "Weeellll…..I guess a rematch is in order so I shall accompany you for a little while longer." Edd said.

Just hearing Double D saying that made Marie so happy that she couldn't hold it any longer. Her drive, her passion, her lust for Edd just went to maximum overdrive and she couldn't stop in time but in reality, she completely did not want to. Remembering her unpleasant/pleasant wet dreams of him just pushed her even more to the edge. Marie turned around and looked at Edd one more time. "Uh…..Marie?" Edd question. Marie ran to him with full speed and tackled him to the couch, completely forgetting about the game. Marie starts Edd lustfully while she was on top of him. Edd however didn't know what in the world was going on, he thought he was going to get a simply rematch. 'I guess at this point, the game doesn't matter anymore.' Edd thought. Edd then instinctly followed her lead. Eyes were closed and lips being meet, both heads moved side to side in a rapid pace. Marie then stopped and stood up, pulling on Edd's shirt with one arm and leading him up the stairs while both eyes were locked into each other as they walk up to the room. As they entered the room, Marie threw him to the bed and jumped on him and started kissing him lustfully again with her hands on his soft cheeks.

Marie then started kissing his neck with her lips not coming off an inch. First licking then biting then eventually both. Edd felt tingle in his back like a shot of ecstasy as she was making love to his small neck. Edd's mind went completely blank with all love and tenderness Marie was giving him completely forgetting that he was supposed to be a simple tutoring partner. As Marie was making intense love to Edd's neck, her hands went down slowly to his shirt, unbuttoning it one by one, just to make the moment last. After a short minute, she finally revealed Edd's bare chest which wasn't too much to show but she didn't care. Edd then helped her remove the shirt completely and Marie threw it to a nearby corner. Marie then started kissing his chest and made her way down from there. "You know Double D" Marie said with one more kiss to his chest while sitting on his stomach. "You can make me feel good to ya know~." Marie said as she grabbed Edd's left hand and lift it to her left breast; leading him to massage it and lets go to let Edd to do by himself. Edd then did same to the other breast with his right hand and starts massaging both at the same time.

Marie aches her back feeling his baby soft and delicate hands rubbing on her B-cup sized breast. Marie then lifted up her black wife beater and throws it on the floor and lets Edd continue his "massaging" with her bare breasts. Edd gives a quick couple of licks to her nipples which made Marie bite her lip in sexual ecstasy. Marie placed her hand on Edd's manhood with his pants still covered and slowly started rubbing it in return while Edd was doing his "massaging". Suddenly, the sound of Edd's zipper going down breaks the semi-silence. "You Double D, get an A+ so far" Marie said as she got off of Edd's stomach. "Here's your reward~." Marie places her hand on Edd's manhood which was perfectly stiff. The moment Marie touch it, Edd quickly gripped the bed. It was instant bliss for Edd but of course, there was more. Marie then began tugging it and tugging fast. Edd was almost at his breaking point by the time she even touched it. Tugging it just made Edd go crazy. "Marie slow down a bit, I-I'm going to-" Edd finally breaking his awestruck silence. "CUM!" Edd shouted. Marie placed her mouth in his manhood in the nick of time as he came. When he was finished, Marie then swallow the whole thing with one gulp. Of course, she disliked the taste but since it was Double D's, it didn't mind her at all. She even smiled at him.

"Sorry." Edd said. "It's ok. It's my first time too so don't worry about it." Marie said back. She grabbed Double D torso and flip him over to the side so that he can on top of her. "Now it's your turn~." Marie said playfully. At first, Double D didn't know what to do until he toke off Marie pants, showing her blue laced panties. 'Oh my, it's her-her-her-' Edd thought. 'Pussy dude. It's her va-gi-na' Edd other thought said. 'Who are you?' Edd thought. 'I am your wild side.' Edd's wild side said. 'I have a wild side? How did I accumulate such an emotion?' Edd thought. 'You dumbass, everyone has a wild side! Remember when you and your buddies had those squirt guns from Canada and you controlled that minigun and shot it and said that you felt the "adrenaline"? That was me idiot!' Edd's wild side said. Edd became shocked that it was his wild side literally speaking him for he did remember that. 'Look we don't much time to talk so let me help you.' Edd's wild side said. 'I don't have much of choice since I don't what I'm doing, so ok.' Edd thought.

Edd then began feeling real hot all of the sudden but he wasn't sweating. It kind of freaked him out at first but Edd was able to keep it under control. Soon his wild side overcame him and basically went to town on Marie. Edd instant grabbed Marie's left breast, flicked its nipple a couple times while his right hand went down to her area and starts caressing it with some lustfully kissing to her neck. All at the same time. 'The hell is going on? Mm, how did Double *moaned* D know all these moves?' Marie thought as she was constantly moaning. The kissing, the feeling of being touched and licked all over suddenly stopped. Marie looked up just to see why everything stopped, only to see Double D's head down to her area and started feeling tongue going round and around inside her; making her arch her back and grab Edd's hair and hat.

"My god Double D, how are you doing this so well?! *moans* No matter just keeeeeep it uuuuup baby!" Marie shouted. She never felt this good before. Not one single wet dream could ever come and certainly not herself. She then realized that she couldn't possibly hold it back any longer with the way Double D was pleasuring her. Marie pulled Edd's head to her face. "Fuck….ME." Marie demanded. "Yes….my dear Marie." Edd said breaking his silence once more. Edd puts his hands on her legs and picks them up by her calves, slowly inserting himself inside her to finally become one with each other. 'God damn .TIGHT!' Edd's wild side thought. 'Well Marie is mfph quite the ehm card' Edd thought. "Holy crap, Double D! You're so0o0 good!" Marie shouted. "YES right there, right there, YES!" Marie shouted again in ecstasy.

Edd then starts thrusting faster and faster as he was close to his limit and so was Marie. Both eyes locked into each other as Edd was in rhythm with his rapid thrusts. "Marie, I'm so close." Edd said. "Meeee tooo Douuble DD! Me too!" Marie shouted "Marie I'm-I'm-" Edd shouted. "I'm so close Double D! I'm-" Marie also shouted. "CUMMING!" Both said in unison. Edd then slowly takes his manhood out and sees the all the clear juices come flowing out. Edd lays down next to Marie with both out of breath. "Marie *pants* I love you." Edd confessed. "I….love…you too, Double D…." Marie said but suddenly faints and falls asleep. 'Damn. Didn't mean to make her fall asleep.' Edd wild side said. 'Well my work here is done. I was finally able to stretch legs after being cooped up in your mind for so long. But I have a feeling you're going visit me a lot more often.' Edd wild side said. 'I actually can't wait for that.' Edd thought. 'Later Edd.' Edd wild side said. 'Salutations, wild one' Edd thought back and starts feeling his body temperature drop down to his normal state. Edd looks at his phone to what time it is. "Oh my lord, it 12:00 am! Mother and Father will surely grounded me! I must leave at once!" Edd said franticly. Edd runs to his house in a panic with his shirt and pants loosely on and his shoes in his hands. "Mother. Father. Forgive MEEEEEE!" Edd shouted to the night sky at the top of his lungs hoping to not get in too much trouble. As Marie sleeps soundly in her bed, she smiles as she was thinking about Double D and sighs in happiness. Right beside her, there was a yellow post it note that reads "Dear Marie, I really wish to have that rematch I said earlier. When you wake up, I shall wait for your answer.-Love Edward"

THE END!

: YESH!

Cjhero: YESH!

(Cjhero and high fives each other)


End file.
